


哪种都一样

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE





	哪种都一样

1.

：“帮我拿着。”莫关山拽着衣角从头上脱下来T恤，扔到寸头手里：“拎着肩膀，我要喷了。”  
说着拿起手边的漂亮小瓶子，摇匀了里面的透明粉红色的液体，对着T恤猛喷下去大半瓶。

：“唔呕！...咳咳咳我日太冲了！停停！”寸头要被上头的甜味熏吐了，条件反射地扔开衣服捂住嘴，反而被莫关山的草莓信息素正着糊了一脸。

：“啧，谁他妈让你松手的！我没喷完呢还！”莫关山从寸头手里一把拽过来衣服，凑近鼻子嗅了嗅，嗯，还行吧。又把信息素交在寸头手里：“喷我，快点，尤其脖子后面，多喷点。”

寸头用两根手指头嫌弃地捏着这个气味炸弹：“不是...老大你确定行得通？...这个味..”

：“你懂个屁！老子就是用这个把贺天勾引到手的，他们alpha就喜欢甜腻腻的omega，少废话快喷。”

寸头撇嘴，只能听老大的话，深吸一口气，捏紧鼻子把这瓶粉红色毒药喷满莫关山裸体的上身，最后对着莫关山那不存在的腺体，“滋——”得喷完了剩下的小半瓶。

 

2.  
莫关山站在地铁B出口，靠在墙上看着贺天上周五发来的消息：【下个周末，一起吃个饭吧。】

莫关山压低了白色棒球帽，红透的耳根暴露了他的喜悦：这果然是，约会对吧。  
他今天在黄色T恤外套了件黑白夹克，破洞牛仔裤显得腿更加笔直修长。

他暗恋贺天很久了，但是贺天身边从来不缺优秀的人。他既不是盛气凌人的alpha，也不是温婉可人的omega，一个最普通的beta罢了。抱着【肯定不会被注意到所以试一试好了】的心态，用信息素把自己伪装成omega，向贺天搭话了。  
结果竟然！被邀请......约...约会了....！

一想到这里，莫关山的脸都要热炸了。

：“嗨，等久了吗？”贺天的声音从正前方传来。

莫关山的帽子压得太低，沉浸于被贺天约会的喜悦，都没注意到贺天的到来。隔着帽子被贺天轻轻敲了脑袋才猛然抬头，正好对上贺天帅出天际的笑颜。

：“没没...没太久.....我zh..站这儿也就十分钟。”视觉效果过于震撼，莫关山一瞬间结巴起来了。

：“那就好，你跟别的omega真是不一样。”

莫关山突然顿住。  
他这时候才反应过来自己在贺天的认知里是个omega的事实，一定要收住才行，好好的约会怎么能让自己搅黄了。

但是，普通的omega...是什么样子的呢？从没接触过omega的莫关山，从心底发出了疑惑，于是硬着头皮，扯出一张极其不自然却自认为甜美的笑容：“哈哈是吗...那别的omega什么样啊？”

贺天故作思考状：“嗯...大多数都会跟我撒娇说等了很久呢，都比较可爱吧～”

【卧槽！！！他是在说老子不可爱是吗！干他妈的这不是当然吗老子啥时候可爱过！】  
：“啊哈哈是吗...”莫关山只能附和。

：“而且，总是叫我哥哥，你要不要也叫叫看？我觉得很可爱。”贺天笑得极具诱惑。

：“啥？？？嗷不是...什么...？”莫关山惊愕。

：“没什么，随口的别在意。”贺天突然搂住了莫关山的脖子。

被贺天有力的胳膊圈住，莫关山脖子都烫起来了，思维逻辑也崩塌了，只剩下想给贺天留下好印象这一个想法，于是鬼迷心窍地，攥紧拳头，压低脑袋，小声又羞涩地：“...ge...哥哥......”

：“原来听见了啊。”贺天紧接着摸了摸莫关山的脑袋：“这不是很可爱嘛～”

【干！被...被贺天！夸夸夸可爱了我日！】

：“走吧我们，先吃饭。”贺天拍了拍莫关山的后背。

 

3.  
酒店，双人桌。

 

贺天：“一直想说了，我觉得你的信息素很甜很好闻。”

莫关山：“啊...是吗...”

贺天：“那我呢？你觉得怎么样？”

：“呃...”莫关山万万没想到，贺天的切入点竟然如此刁钻，以为赞美一下这个呛鼻子的草莓味就足够了，竟然还反问？

【老子一个beta！闻得见有鬼啊！】  
：“我觉得...你的...啊不是，贺天哥哥很...”

【混过去再说！】  
莫关山涨红了脸：“我很喜欢！”

 

贺天愣了下，继而又笑：“我可以把这个当成告白吗？”

 

：“......”意识到这句话的意义，莫关山手里的筷子都要被他撇断了。

 

但是不行，柔弱的omega，是撇不断筷子的。

 

：“不说话的话，就当同意了？”贺天紧紧盯着莫关山的脸。

 

莫关山觉得自己的心脏被放在桌子正中间，嘣嘣嘣跳个不停，他要紧张到窒息了。

 

于是。  
“嘎嘣——”  
筷子，断了。

 

：“不是！这个不是我...！是筷子他！”莫关山赶紧解释，他乱手乱脚地扑腾，

 

“嗙当——”  
又把桌上的盘子打翻在地上了。

 

：“我...”莫关山不敢再动弹一下，僵直在座位上，娇艳欲滴的红色染满脖子，尴尬得快要哭出来了。

：“噗嗤——”  
贺天终于撑不住了，他冷酷外表下崩腾的内心，已经被莫关山惊为天人的可爱刺激了无数次。可想捉弄他的心情根本不止于此，于是赶紧别过脸，不看莫关山。

 

可这个动作，却给了莫关山致命的打击。  
【完了，肯定被讨厌了。】  
：“我收拾一下！”莫关山迅速弯下腰，他巴不得赶紧蹲到地上，或者跟着碎片一起被扫进垃圾桶也行，总之先别面对贺天，他需要一点空间缓一缓。太他妈丢人了，妈的一个omega，怎么能折断一根筷子？

 

正要捡起碎片的手，突然被贺天抓住了。  
：“你别动，会扎到。”

：“没事没事我不要紧...”莫关山的脸涨红。  
【操你妈的赶紧松手啊！这手也太好看了吧我日！】

：“omega怎么能做这种事？”贺天的手抓得更紧。

：“...也...也是哈。”莫关山放弃挣扎。

贺天和他十指紧扣，换上融化珠穆朗玛峰的温柔笑容：“我们换个地方吧。”

 

4.  
酒店，套房，两张床。

 

已经洗完澡穿着浴袍的莫关山，坐在一张床的床边，听着浴室里哗哗的流水声，等待贺天洗完澡。  
【既然来了宾馆，也就是说...要做的对吧。】  
莫关山独自沉思。

【干他妈的说到底为啥就跟着来宾馆了啊！老子完全没想到会发展成这样好不好！】  
【老子还是个十五岁的处男今天就要把第一次献出去了吗难道！】(其实他已经二十七了)  
【不过如果对象是贺天的话好像也挺好的......】  
【卧槽不对吧！贺天看起来经验那么丰富万一发现老子是个假的怎么办！那就彻底！玩求蛋！】  
【要不然现在溜吧，还来得及，以后问起来就说寸头被车撞了马上要死了。】  
【可是两张床又很可疑啊▄█▀█●其实是老子自己想多了贺天只想一起睡个觉？】  
千思万绪，莫关山要把自己头想炸。

 

：“等很久吧？”此时贺天，出来了。

【日，跑也来不及了。】  
：“没太...”突然回忆起地铁相遇时贺天的提醒，莫关山立马改口：“昂...是的呢嘿嘿...”  
【嘿嘿是什么鬼！】

：“嗯...那...”贺天变得犹豫起来，“其实我...这种事第一次...”

莫关山呆在原地，因为他看见贺天...脸红了！  
【日！那个贺天竟然是处男吗！竟然会脸红吗！也太可爱了一点吧！不愧是老子爱上的人！而且这样一来不就...完全不会暴露了？！老子幸运啊！】

贺天：“所以可以...你来主动吗？”

【.......】  
【啊？】

 

 

没办法，没干过，也得硬上。  
事情发展到这一步，已经是不幸中的万幸了。

 

贺天靠床头半躺，莫关山骑在他的腿上，扶着贺天的肩膀，赤裸裸，高高抬起屁股，自己修长的手指，在从未使用过的屁眼里小心进出。

：“原来omega连润滑剂都不需要啊～好可爱呢～”贺天注视着莫关山，强调地过于刻意了。

莫关山给自己扩张的手指停顿了一下。  
【什么？？？原来omega也需要润滑剂吗！操他妈小说里不都说omega的屁眼流水流得穿不住裤衩吗？？？！】

：“嗯...是的...”莫关山继续毫无章法的扩张，根本，半点愉悦感都没有，他就这样被贺天注视着，紧张得浑身紧绷，当然也包括屁眼，使得他手指进出的更困难了。

他挺直身子，紧紧咬着下唇，努力摆出舒服的表情：“因为omega体质很特殊，不需要润滑就能直接....嗯唔...？！”

自己的手指不知道碰到了哪里，从后穴突然传来一阵穿透头皮的酥麻，让莫关山连腰都软了下来。

 

：“怎么了？是不舒服吗？”贺天关切，呼吸逐渐急促。

：“不是...”莫关山强忍着令人恐惧却兴奋的快感，越发失控的表情让他眼眶通红，鼻头发酸，莫关山怀疑自己是不是快哭了。  
：“是被...贺天哥哥看着...很舒...舒服 ...”  
【妈的老子在说什么！！！】

 

：“诶卧槽？！！！”上句话音刚落，身下的贺天猛然翻起身，一手掐过莫关山的手腕，一手按住莫关山的肩膀，把他狠狠推到在床上。

柔软的床垫在两个男人的重量下，来回弹动了好几次。

【老子刚是不是说了卧槽！卧槽！！】  
：“....贺..”

莫关山想说点什么，可贺天低着头满眼黑线，莫关山以为自己暴露了，一瞬间紧张得一句话也说不出。

 

贺天：“刚才的话，再说一次。”

莫关山：“...什么？”

贺天：“.你是认真说的吗？”

莫关山：“我...”

贺天：“我知道你是beta。”

莫关山反而冷静了：“......”  
【结束了。】他想。

贺天：“我一直都知道，从很久以前。一直都在看着你，所以你和我搭话的时候，我高兴得快疯了。”

【他在说...什么？】

贺天：“但是我不知道你为什么要装成omega，觉得你实在太可爱了，忍不住想欺负你，不是故意骗你的，抱歉。”

莫关山：“...呃？”  
【被...被夸...可爱了？】

贺天：“而且，你知道吗？你用的信息素。”

莫关山脸色血红，回过神来才意识到此时的贺天，正在告白，而且这么近的距离，好帅...  
莫关山小声：“......什么？”

贺天：“难闻死了。”

莫关山：“老子还不是！”

贺天：“而且好像...对alpha有很强的...催情效果。”

 

莫关山突然打个激灵，因为腿间明显被个又硬又大的东西，顶住了。  
贺天往下蹭了蹭腰，完全勃起的性器摩擦了一下莫关山的阴囊：“感觉到了吗？很烫。”

莫关山：“日日日你啊！你不说老子当然感觉到操！”

贺天：“明明刚才还在叫贺天哥哥。”

莫关山：“老子那是！”

贺天：“抱歉小莫仔我忍不住了。”  
贺天抓着莫关山的大腿根抬起来，直到可爱的屁眼被翻起来才停手，没用过的小家伙被刚才莫关山胡乱欺负得通红，很明显吃了不少苦。贺天觉得可怜又可爱，于是毫无征兆地俯下身，向那诱人的小孔伸出舌头，好好舔弄安慰了一翻。

：“卧槽...！啊...你在干嘛！”莫关山一手抓着床单，另一只手攥紧贺天的头发推搡他的脑袋，身体高高拱起屁股向后顶，全身缩在一起，每一个部位都抗拒着贺天的舌头。

：“刚刚自己弄的很难受吧。”

：“才没有...”

贺天打开润滑液的盖子，挤出适量涂满莫关山红彤彤的屁眼：“就算是omega也得好好用这个。”

莫关山用手臂挡住眼睛：“明明还说自己第一次......”

：“所以我不是说，很抱歉。”贺天扶着性器对准莫关山的穴口：“手指反而容易受伤的，beta这里可没omega耐操，正确的方法应该是...用这个。”说着，贺天按着自己的龟头和莫关山的屁眼衔接的地方防止性器滑出来，慢慢顶腰，将勃起涨大的性器挤进去三分之一的距离。  
接着便赶紧停下来，带着粗重的喘息：“怎么样，还行吗？”

：“唔.....难受...死了.....”莫关山紧紧掐着贺天的大臂。

：“骗人的呢。”说罢，又挺进去剩下的三分之二。

：“咦....”

贺天摸着莫关山的小腹，描摹着自己的形状：“有没有觉得这里满满当当？”

：“你闭嘴...大骗子....”

：“别挡。”贺天取下来莫关山的手臂，“好不容易能这样看你。”  
莫关山眼睛通红，被贺天这么对待，委屈得眼泪要就出来了。

：“觉得你适应得差不多了，我要动了哦。”

：“等等...呃——”

贺天慢慢动起腰，好不容易全部挤进去的性器又抽出来大半截，竟然觉得有点可惜。  
贺天尽量磨着莫关山的前列腺，他可得好好给莫关山道歉，用贯穿的方法。

：“啊...操你他妈的...别顶那....”

：“哪儿？”

：“就是....”

莫关山还在说着话，贺天却冲着已经确定的，突然位置猛撞上去。  
：“嗯唔！——日！你....”

：“虽然这样也可爱，但是刚才的贺天哥哥，再叫叫？”

：“.......”

贺天意料之中，果然没那么容易。  
于是他试着分散莫关山的注意力，好让他更加进入状态。  
他往更深处挤了挤性器：“你知道吗？”

：“唔别深....难受....！”

：“beta的生殖器，其实只是退化了而已。”贺天用拇指请抚莫关山的嘴唇，“生殖腔口就像你的这里，”贺天从嘴角将手指探进莫关山的嘴里，慢慢从左边滑动到右边：“成了一条小小的，软软的缝儿。”

被贺天的手指搅弄，口水从嘴角溢出好大一片，情欲渐渐染满通红的脸，一时间都分不清是谁被信息素催情了。  
贺天抽出手指，口水粘连着指尖扯出长长的丝儿，贺天又连着扯出来的口水再一次戳进莫关山的嘴里。

带着诱人又柔情的笑：“所以说...只要这样——”  
语落就是前所未有的猛撞，每一次都磨着莫关山的前列腺直顶生殖腔口。  
：“很快就能顶开呢～”

：“啊——....”莫关山再也忍耐不住，失控的眼泪和口水直淌，小腿缠紧贺天的腰迎接他的进入。

：“来，现在再试试看，像个omega一样叫我。”

：“贺...贺天......”

：“不对～”贺天突然停住了抽插的动作。

：“嗯呜........”莫关山着急得扭起了屁股。

：“快叫。”

：“....哥哥....贺天哥哥......”小声的哼唧，致命的伤害。

贺天再顾不上什么betaomega的游戏，放弃最后紧绷的理智，任由催情剂冲昏脑袋。

意识不清的贺天将莫关山翻个面，冲着后颈腺体的位置，狠狠咬了下去——  
那一个瞬间，莫关山大脑一片空白，随着身体的痉挛，射出了浓浓的精液。

只是恍惚间。

好像闻到了晚风的味道。

 

【这回，真的完了。】  
莫关山想到。  
【不过...真好啊...】

 

5.  
后来两个人交往了。

 

贺天：“其实腺体也像生殖腔一样，是慢慢可以被影响的东西～”

莫关山：“那他妈也不是你每次都咬老子的理由！很疼啊傻逼！”

贺天：“可是你明明很喜欢我信息素的味道。”

莫关山：“胡说！老子才不喜欢！”

贺天：“明明以前还贺天哥哥、哥哥得叫我，一点都不可爱了。”

莫关山：“老子揍死你啊！”


End file.
